yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Scenic Outlook
The Scenic Outlook (山頂, Sanchō, Summit) is a small area accessible from the Bug Maze through the large purple flower. Features The Scenic Outlook is a small area set on grassy cliff overlooking a mountain range, similar to the reoccurring Twin Mountains below the balcony in Urotsuki's room. The cliff itself is fairly empty, save for a large purple flower on the right side of the cliff that will take you back to the Bug Maze, a bug girl guarding a stone pillar with an engraving of a bug on it, and two paths leading away on either side of the area. If you interact with the stone pillar behind the bug guard will take you to the Altar (祭壇, Saidan), a small area where you can get the Bug effect by interacting with a small flying bug in the middle of four pink glowing lights. If you chainsaw the bug girl guarding the pillar, she will reveal a single gigantic eye in the middle of her face and become a chaser. Equipping the Invisible effect to try and get past her will make her move in an erratic pattern, making it harder to get to the pillar. Chainsawing her also allows Urotsuki to continue down the second half of the blank path. Blank Path Going down the path on the right side of the cliff will take you to a blank white area, devoid of any texture. Moving to the right, you'll eventually reach an area featuring a roughly drawn tree covered in eyes. Interacting with a small hole in the tree will move the screen upwards to give you a better view. Heading past the tree to the right will send you back the way you came unless you chainsawed the bug girl at the outlook, in which case it will let you continue down further down the blank path. At the end of the path is a shadowy doorway that will take you to another area resembling an ashen wasteland, featuring a gigantic flaming tree creature with a large eye in its center towering over the black path Urotsuki is set on. After walking far enough, the screen will flash red and the bug girl will appear and catch Urotsuki, trapping her in an isolated part of the Bug Maze. If you equip the crossing effect when the screen flashes red and use it before the bug girl catches you, she'll stop moving and you can walk around. There isn't anything else to see in the area though. Fairy Tale Path Going down the path on the left side of the cliff will take you to a small forested area with a sloping path leading further into the woods. Some large stone objects with square holes in them can be seen in the foreground and there is a 1/4 chance when entering the area that a large wolf will appear here, which will look at the player and then fade away. A short set of stairs can be found midway down the path, leading up to a cave blocked by a moving spiderweb that can be removed by chainsawing it. Inside the cave is a short path with the same texture as the Bug Maze. At the end of the path is a giant web that is home to a large spider, who will come down and wrap Urotsuki up in its web when she walks up to the edge of the path. After being wrapped in spider silk, Urotsuki will be taken back to the forested area outside. Continuing down the path to the left will take you a long path lined with streetlights that eventually leads to the Fairy Tale Woods. Grayscale Event In older versions, there was a one-way entrance here from Valentine Land. Going to the center of the plus-shaped area in Valentine Land would take you to the outside of the area where you found the Bug effect. Interacting with the pole at the far end would take you to a looping hallway filled with poles along with a bug statue you see in various locations, although usually impossible to interact with. There, you could interact with it; doing so warped you to all the locations where you could see it, finally stopping in a giant monochrome room, where a grey statue that looked like Urotsuki sits at the top. Touching it would turn the real Urotsuki gray, before she finally woke up. Directions Nexus → Mushroom World → Bug Maze → Scenic Outlook Gallery Bug4.png|The bug god sure loves their eclectic dimensional altars. Fairytale_woods_wolf.png|The pack's out on the prowl. Fairytale_woods_spider.png|Uro, I think you're gonna need a bigger newspaper. BugStatueShrine.png|The location of the statue, where you can warp to the grayscale event. ScenicOutlook Old.png|Old version. ScenicOutlook Old1.png|Old shrine area. SpiderLair Old1.png|Old Spider Event. Category:Locations Category:Oudn